Mysterious Place
by surrexerunt
Summary: Clary is running from her ex and soon takes a job as a caretaker for the Herondales house and their son Jace. But Something is not right with Jace. He is a Mystery waiting to be opened. How can Clary fill intimidated but fascinated at the same time. Read to Find out what happens when she gets caught in the middle.


Clary nocked on the wide wooden door. She had to admit these people looked pretty rich. Which is probably why they hired her to be full time nanny to this child for four whole months.

She needed an escape from her ex, Matt. They had only been together for a few months but there was no chemistry between them so she tried to break up with him. He didn't take it well. Raped and abused her. She ended up pregnant, but since Matt abused her. The baby died before it had a chance at life. That was when Clary left. She needed to leave.

And here she was ready to start a new life. It wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to travel the world and do crazy wild things. But she needed a start and this was it.

The door opened and there standing was . A woman of 52 with blonde hair and brown eyes. Behind her was , he was 56 with grey hair and blue eyes. They both smiled at her but she could tell it was forced. Why would it be forced? She thought.

"Please come in." said in a polite voice.

Clary nodded and walked in. She could help but let out a little gasp as she took in her surroundings. The house was beautiful. There was no way to describe it. She felt like she in a 1940s manision. With its wooden walls and the selection of decorations.

She followed them into a large kitchen. It had a glass table that fitted five. She looked for the little that she would be watching for a while. But he was no where to be seen. She turned around to face the Herondales and they were there watching her with weary eyes. Clary fest a nervouse knot starting to form in her stomach. There was something that was different happening right now.

"Wheres your son?" She asked.

gulped as she was about to speak. "Clary. There is something you must know. Our boy jace is very special. He was always special. Even as a child. He see's things, hear things, and does things that the average human should not be able to do." She waited to see's Clarys response.

Clary on the other hand didn't know what she meant by that so instead she started to make a joke."So he is basically like Edward Cullen just minus the blood sucking." She then laughed at her own Joke thinking about how much of a nerd she was and this is the reason she couldn't get a serious boyfriend in high school.

She looked and tried to see if they they just looked at her with serious eyes.

 _Not the time clary. Not the time._

"So he's different." She decided to get back on track with what they were talking about.

"Very." said. "He has a schedule and rules that he follows every day. Follow them and you will do well and get payed nicely. Don't follow them." She hesitated but jumped in.

"You will not be payed as much." He smiled. "Just follow the rules."

She nodded. What was up with these people? They seem very weird and anxious.

"Also. Jace likes to keep to him elf. So may not see him ever just do what the paper says and you will be fine." he tells me with a smile.

" I will follow the rules. And how old is he again, I don't believe you told me yet."

Now that question seemed to make their shoulders stiffen. "Jace is 28." on dale said. Clary almost fell down. They wanted her babysit a 28 year old man!

They must have sensed her discomfort because soon they were both explaining once again how different and special this guy was. Clary didn't know what to feel. She was allowed to leave the area she could only stay in the house or around the yard. And not to mention this Jace guy could be dangerous. But another side of her was saying how it was only for a little while and the money she would get would be alot.

"It's fine." she said. "I'll do what I have to and follow the rules." that seemed to ease them because you could hear the breath they both let out.

They showed her the rest of the house and how it opperates. Each room had its own look and every room was perfectly clean. They said that Jace liked it that way. Clary couldn't help but think that these people were the most strangest she has ever meet. Anouther thing was that she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her.

They were now parting ways. They made her stay in the kitchen so they could tell Jace goodbye. The thought made her roll her eyes. Why couldn't he come down to tell them goodbye and properly meet her.

"Hello." Clary jumped. She turned around and was meet with a boy with black hair and brown eyes. He was handsome.

"Sorry." He laughed placing a whole bunch of grocery bags on the counter.

"You scared me." She gasped embarresed.

"You must be the new house sitter?" He asked

"Something like that." She rolled her eyes.

"Any way my names Sabastain. I bring in the groceries twice a week." He said shaking my hand.

Since he was here. He was Clarys only chance at getting some answers for this whole sineryo. She wondered if it would be rude is she asked him a few questions.

"Go ahead ask your questions. I can tell your curious." He said smiling at her.

"How long have the Herondales lived in this house?" I asked.

"Hell. They were here before was born. Around 31 year's I suppose." Clary couldn't help but let out a little gasp. That was a long time.

She was about to ask him about Jace. But then She realized he might not even know about this mans exsistence. She decided to go with-

"Do you know who Jace is?" Sabastain went stiff.

"yes. He died years ago." Ahh so he didn't know.

"from what?"

"Some say a fire, while others say murder. Tragic really." She nodded in agreement.

She was about to get one more qestion in but Mr and Mrs Herondale walked in.

"Hello sabastain. I see you have meet Clary." said.

Sabastain nodded smiling. "Yes and must I say she seems to be the perfect one for this job."

"yes she is." said.

"it's getting late. I should be heading back now." Sabastain said. He turned and smiled at clary. "It waasnice to meet you. I will see you thursday." Clary smiled and nodded at him, watching him get in his car and leave.

"We will be parting now." said walking to the front door.

Clary followed them to give them a proper goodbye. She was shocked when they pulled her into a hug and told her how sorry they were. What the hell did that mean?

She watched them drive away in a nice fancy truck. She walked back into the kitchen and started to read the rules. Lets' just say it was a bit to strict for her likeing.

Wake up at 8:00 AM sharp. Get dressed and ready by 9:00 AM and start to make breakfast.

Wash dishes. And Then go to the library and pick out a book of your likeing. Make sure to speak in a loud clear voice. Read three chapters a day and make sure to pick the same book until your finished.

After reading. Check every room and make sure everything is the way it should be if not put it wear it belongs.

Go to the music room and put the record in like you were tought to. Make sure it is at a high volume. During that time your allowed to do what you wish.

Prepare for lunch and make sure it is some sort of sandwitch.

Go outside and water the plants and check the rat traps.

Free time once again. Until dinner.

8:00 Pm start preparing dinner.

By 9:30 you walk into the living room and yell "Good Night Jace. Sleep well and have good dreams." Then blow a kiss in the air.

You are free to do what ever you want just make sure you get enough sleep to be able to wake up at 8:00 AM.

Clary laughed these people were serious. The only thing was that she has never meet Jace. So she doesn't know what to expect. But at the same time it scares her to think about him. He is hidden, no one knows he is alive.

She swallowed her nervousness and walked into the living room and yelled. "Jace! My name is Clary. It's nice to meet you. I don't know what you look like and it would be really good if I did just incase if I see you I wont think it's a rober." She then slapped her forehead. What was she doing?

There was no answer. She frowned and looked at the time 7:45 she might as well start to cook dinner. She reached up to the cabinet to see what they had. And boy did Clary never see so much food in her life.

The kitchen was stoked with food. Some of it Clary didn't even know the name of. So inteasd she decided to make spaghetti. She stirred the noddels and grilled the meat balls. Then she added the sauce and cheese.

She grabbed to plates and put the spaghetti on it. She put the plates on the glass table and begin to eat. She wondered if Jace was going to come out and eat.

Thirty minutes past when she was finished eating. There was still a pile of spaghetti on the other plate. She left it there and went to do the dishes.

The house was so quiet. Too quiet for her likeing. It was then that she finally heard something besides the running water a thump. _Oh god. Please don't let me die!_ She thought. She closed her eyes and stepped back but that wasn't the best idea because when she did so she felt something hard and warm hit her.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled jumping up. She turned and looked up. Hed had to be 6 foot 3 atleast. With blonde hair that curled at the back of his neck, he wasn't wearing a shirt so she could see the muscels in his arms, chest, and stomach, His body was beautiful. Rough but slender. The most entrancing thing about him was his eyes they were gold with a tiny ring of blue around the pupel.

She didn't feel scared just intimidated. "Umm...h-hi." She choked out.

He smirked. It made him hotter than before. "I'm Clary. I'll be takeing care of the house...and you." He didn't reply but instead walked to the table and ate the food within a minute. She couldn't talk. The way he ate made it seem like he hadnt eaten in years. He then picked up the bowl that had the remaining spaghetti in it and started to quickly eat that.

"Be careful! You could choke." Clary said rushing to pull him back. Bad plan because right when she touched his arm he grabbed her wrist and push her against the counter. She looked up and gasp at the look in his eyes. They were glowing and his grip on her wrist was felt like he was going to break her bone.

"I'm sorry." She gasped trying to pull away from him.

He glared at her sending her a message that she understood. _Stay the hell out of my way!_

"I apologized. It's just that your eating the food as if it were your last meal. You don't need to rush! No one is going to take it from you." She gasped trying to get him to understand. He still glared at her but atleast he let go of her wrist.

She walked away, massaging her wrist waiting for him to be done eating so she could wash the dishes. It didn't take long. And soon she found herself yelling in the living room at Jace. "Good night Jace. Sleep well and have good dreams."

She didn't feel like staying up. Instead she passed out right when her head hit the pillows. It had been a long day. And she knew that there will be many more following.


End file.
